


Angel by the Wings

by The_Darkest_Shadows



Series: Harry Potter Song Fics [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abusive Lucius Malfoy, Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Lucius Malfoy's A+ Parenting, Suicidal Draco Malfoy, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23869375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Darkest_Shadows/pseuds/The_Darkest_Shadows
Summary: This is a Draco Malfoy songfic. it is fairly dark. the song is Angel by the Wings by Sia.TW: Suicide, Self-Harm, implied child abuse
Series: Harry Potter Song Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719925
Comments: 3
Kudos: 85





	Angel by the Wings

Angel by the Wings

**Old soul, your wounds they show**

Draco’s life wasn’t as perfect as everyone assumed. His father expected perfection. Draco wasn’t always perfect. Because of this, he had built up quite a tolerance to the Crucio. Of course, it still hurt. It never stopped hurting. But, after constant use, it hurt less. **  
I know you have never felt so alone**

He had no one. No one cared for him. They only cared for his money. At least, that’s how it felt. No one would really care if he were gone. He was sitting on the edge of the astronomy tower. **  
But hold on, head up, be strong**

He looked down at the ground, wondering what it would feel like to hit the ground from way up here. _Would it hurt, or would it be over before I could process the pain?_ A single tear slid down his cheek. _Malfoys do not cry,_ his father’s malicious voice played in his head. He shivered, a chill running down his spine. **  
Oh hold on, hold on until you hear them come**

A soft humming filled his ears, soothing and quiet. It reminded him of a lullaby. He closed his eyes, swaying slightly. **  
Here they come, oh**

_What if this is it? What if I just… fall?_

**Take an angel by the wings**

_I can’t do this anymore. I can’t pretend. I can’t live like this anymore. So, what if I don’t?_ **  
Beg her now for anything**

Closing his eyes, he begins to plead, “take me,” he begs, not sure who he’s asking, “take me away. I can’t stay here any longer.” **  
Beg her now for one more day**

_Give me strength or take me away._ **  
Take an angel by the wings  
Time to tell her everything**

He rolled up the sleeves of his school robes. Neat, straight lines were scarred across his wrists. He let the school robes fall, revealing far less perfect scars going up his neck. They appeared to be from a belt.

**Ask her for the strength to stay**

_Is this right? Am I supposed to leave? Give me a sign._

**You can, you can do anything, anything  
**The humming continued, only louder. Tears streamed freely down Draco’s face as he stood on the railing, shaking terribly.

**Look up, call to the sky**

Draco turned his gaze upward to the stars. They reached out to him, begging him to join them. **  
Oh, look up and don't ask why, oh**

_I’ve always wanted to fly. I want to fly with nothing tethering me to the ground. I want to be free._

**Just take an angel by the wings**

_I’m coming._ **  
Beg her now for anything**

He looked up at the sky, one last time. He saw the stars he’s always envied. He saw the moon, the ruler of the night. He hoped that they would accept him wherever he’s going. He hoped for the love he never felt. **  
Beg her now for one more day**

_I can’t hold on any longer. It’s too hard. I don’t even know why I was trying in the first place._ **  
Take an angel by the wings**

The cold evening wind flew past him, shaking his broken form. **  
Time to tell her everything**

_I’m sorry. I’m sorry to anyone who might care. Don’t mourn for me. I am not worth it._ **  
Ask her for the strength to stay**

He looked out at the forbidden forest, watching as the trees swayed in the breeze. Then, he looked down to the ground. He felt no fear. He felt at peace.

**You can, you can do anything, anything**

Slowly, he leaned forward, a small smile gracing his lips. “Goodbye.” **  
You can do anything  
  
**


End file.
